


Accidents Bring Us Closer, Don't they?

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: Harry finds himself in the hospital wing yet again but this time he ginger mop of hair is a familiar and welcome sight.orHarry being an utter sap, but we all love that, don't we?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Accidents Bring Us Closer, Don't they?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! so this is sort of a sequel to [Accidents bring us closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840671)
> 
> You can read it alone as well but I would recommend reading that before

So the next time Harry woke up in the hospital, though it was unrelated to quidditch, he found himself staring at a mop of ginger. Their hands gently entwined together as the said ginger head gazed out through the far away window, unaware that Harry was conscious again.

“Hey.” he whispered softly and almost immediately Fred whipped his head back and stared directly into Harry’s eyes, not saying a word for a moment too long. He saw him, slouch in his chair; all the tension leaving his body all at once when he saw that Harry was in fact safe.

“You seriously gotta stop scaring me like this! Have you any idea how scared I got when I heard from Ron that you have landed yourself in the hospital yet again.” he said, his voice firm but it broke slightly at the end. It was enough for Harry to understand.

He squeezed his hand gently in a way of reassurance and said, “I’m sorry, I’ll try to be more careful come next time.”

“That does not sound convincing at all, Harry Potter. You better start taking your promises more seriously.” he tried to be stern but failed miserably, so instead he gave him a disapproving look which quickly turned into a smile as Harry smiled at him.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry blurted out without much preamble and became red almost instantly as the words left his mouth, he couldn’t believe what he just said but Fred’s lips looked soft and desirable and he desperately wanted to kiss them, irrespective of the number of times they have already kissed each other. 

“Yes, of course.” Fred said as he leaned in, his cheeks having a tinge of red as well.

The kiss was warm and soft, yet it was fierce and passionate. Fred’s lips were perfect against his and he couldn’t help but sigh into it. He could feel his fear and angry being molded into the kiss, just as Harry tried to convey his apology. It seemed that all was forgiven when they broke apart, leaning against their foreheads when Fred leant in once more to softly peck his lips and Harry felt himself melt all over. There was something soft about Fred Weasley that no one knew of. No one except Harry. Everyone found him loud, mischievous and friendly and cool but no one but him saw his caring side, the soft, shy side which was shadowed by his bold nature.

It was an eternity later, after lots of talking and much more snogging that Madam Pomfrey came along to check on him, checking his vitals and deeming him well enough to leave for dinner but advised him not to take any classes before lunch the next day. Fred took him to the Gryffindor Tower and told him that he would bring them both dinner and he was gone.

Harry was left to his own thoughts, which were all of the certain gingerhead who was now downstairs, trying to bring him food. He sat back, gazing into the fire burning slowly beside him. The whole of common room was empty except him; everyone had gone for dinner. It made him warm and happy thinking how Fred didn’t care about meals when it came to being with Harry. He hadn’t ever thought someone would do that just to be with him so it was kind of unbelievable, even after all this time. He looked up at the sound of the door opening to see Fred enter and the words that left his mouth made Harry love even more.

“Hey! I got you some treacle tart!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments make my day and thank you for reading <3


End file.
